


The Charming Chancellor

by Vundis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vundis/pseuds/Vundis
Summary: I wrote this for a friend that dragged me further down into Ardyn hell. YOU CAUSED THIS. <3I've also learned that I can't write happy endings. I LIVE FOR ANGST. I'm not sorry. I hope you enjoyed!I will be writing other stories with happy endings. I promise.This was for Ardyn. He doesn't give me the happy vibe. But I still love him.





	The Charming Chancellor

Once again you found yourself drinking alone at the old bar in Lestallum. With no new bounties from Meldacio HQ, there's not much to do for a former glaive. You escaped the ruins of Insomnia with your brother, hoping to sail to Altissia soon after. Failing to find a boat, your brother suggested joining the hunters until you could find a way to get to your family. He was better at hunting than you, so the always offered him more bounties. This is the third night he's away so you're left with the only thing you've found comfort in. Drinking. 

 

You sit near the back of the bar, finishing your third old fashioned as a tall man in strange clothes walks in. He has long wavy red hair and his amber eyes scan your being carefully. He smiles and waves to you before taking a seat at the bar. You can't help but feel very attracted to him, as much as you try, you can't look away. You keep watching him as he orders a same drink as you and he takes a few sip before standing. Feeling your face turning red, you pull out your phone and pretend to send a text message. You scrolled through your contacts and find your brother’s. Before you begin typing, you see the strange man walk up to your table. He politely bows and removes his hat and holds it near his chest. “Pardon me, miss, is this seat taken?” He asks as he puts his hat back on and points at a chair across from you. There’s something about him, you can feel it, but he’s just so handsome. 

“N-No. Go ahead.”  _ ‘Did I really stutter? I’ve faced daemons the size of a small building and this is what intimidates me? A really handsome stranger?’  _

“Thank you. I detest drinking alone and was hoping you wouldn’t mind some company. Please forgive me for intruding like this.”

 

“Oh, that’s okay. It’s nice having someone to talk to.” You sigh in relief and smile, thanking the Astrals that he’s not a creep looking for a one night stand, at least you hope so.

“How rude of me. Permit me to introduce myself. My name is Ardyn Izunia.”

You feel yourself freeze at that moment, remembering exactly who this man is.

“The Imperial Chancellor. Why are you here?”   _ ‘How did I not recognize him before?’ _

“I see by your attire that you were a member of the Kingsglaive, miss?”

“Y/N. Yes, I was a Glaive.” You began using a harsh tone while speaking to him, and he noticed it right away. 

“Ah, Y/N. What a beautiful name. I apologize for what happened to Insomnia. Though I had nothing to do with it. The Emperor has gone mad, unfortunately. He’s been making decisions without alerting anyone else. I was not aware of the attack until morning.”

_ ‘He didn’t know? How?’ _  You took a sip of your drink and began speaking in a softer tone. “I’m sorry. It’s just… Insomnia was my home. My brother and I left Altissia to start a new life and we found a nice place there. It’s difficult to forget.”

“I understand. The invasion was horrible. But let us not dwell on the past.” He raised his glass and smiled, but it almost looked like his eyes were glowing. “To a new life and never looking back.”

Something didn’t feel right at all, but at the same time, you didn’t care. You raised your glass as well and repeated his words. 

After a few drinks and sharing many stories about yourself with the Chancellor, you both decide that it’s late and you must leave. You frown when you realize how quickly you got home after he walked with you and continued talking on the way there.

“I had a wonderful time, Y/N, thank you for sharing your stories with me.”

“I had a nice time too. Thank you for walking me home. I know it’s very late so I appreciate it.”

“It was my pleasure. Have a good night. I hope I can see you again someday.”

“Good night, Ardyn. I hope so too.” You smile as he takes and kisses the back of your hand. As he looks up at you, you notices a glow in his eyes again. He waits until you’re inside and you’ve locked the door before disappearing into the darkness. 

Later that night while laying in bed, you can’t help but think at the conversations you had with him. You remember that he didn’t talk about himself much, but rather listened intently at your life stories. Oh, how you wish you had learned about him. Then you remembered his eyes. Those beautiful amber orbs. His low, husky voice. His strong facial features. You can tell he’s been through a lot.  _ ‘Why didn’t I ask him about his life? Why didn’t I invite him in?’  _  You can’t stop thinking about him. You rubbed circles with your thumb on the place where he kissed. You couldn't help but wonder what his lips would feel like on your own. You closed your eyes and imagined Ardyn pulling you close and kissing you passionately. His right hand moving from your lower back to grabbing your ass. His left hand holding the back of your neck, pulling you closer as his lips move down to your jaw. 

You slide your right hand into your panties and gently play with your bud as your left hand moves under your shirt and squeezes your breasts. Your right hand moves lower and you use your fingers to part your slit and rub around, teasing the entrance as you pinch and twist your nipples all while imagining what it would feel like having his rough hands wander your bare skin. Hearing him whisper your name and praising your body as he feels around. You gasp and moan as two of your fingers slowly enter you. Oh, how you wish his hands explored your being. How much you desire his lips placing sweet kisses all over you, leaving marks on you claiming you as his. The thought of his fingers entering you and filling you time and time again until he replaces them with his member, hearing him moan your name louder and louder as he thrusts into you hard and fast, stretching you and begging you to say his name. A sudden vision of his eyes glowing bright above you as he's inside you skyrocketed the pleasure, giving you the strongest orgasm you've ever felt, causing you to sit up and scream. After slowly coming down from your high, you slowly got up and stumbled to the bathroom to get cleaned up. You got into some clean panties since the last ones were soaked, and you climbed into bed. The sudden realization of what you did hit you instantly.  _ ‘Did I just… what? I just met him. The Imperial Chancellor! They destroyed your home and killed so many! What is wrong with you! But… he had nothing to do with it. He's kind. He's polite. He's extremely handsome. I wonder if I'll ever see him again…’  _  You smiled and closed your eyes as you dozed off. 

 

The next day you wandered around Lestallum and the outside areas, but Ardyn was nowhere to be found. No one had seen him and those you asked would stare at you wondering why you'd want to find the Chancellor so much. Hours and hours of searching but you never found him. 

 

You sighed and laughed at yourself as you sat at your same little table in the back of the bar. Once again alone, almost midnight. Same drink, same time. You looked down at your phone, but still no new messages from your brother. You know he's okay, you just wish he'd remember to update you daily like you asked him to. Since there's no one interesting in tonight, you decide you'll finish your drink and go home until he walks in. You feel your heart pounding in your chest as he looks at you and smiles, quickly walking to your table and asking to sit with you. The same as the night before. You get the same drinks and he asks many questions about you. You try to ask him about his life but there's not much he tells. You want to know about him. You want to know everything, but he doesn't say a lot. But when you look into his eyes, there's always something there. After many drinks and stories, he walks you home and kisses your hand before leaving. The thought of what's under all those clothes, what he must feel like, those thoughts plague your mind. Your hands begin to wander your body as you close your eyes and travel into your mind where you belong to Ardyn. 

 

It has become a strange routine for a week. Meeting Ardyn late at night at the bar. You don't know how but he always has questions about you. Getting lost in his gorgeous eyes as you talk and drink for hours before he walks you home and kisses your hand. Escaping into that fantasy world of pleasure. But some things seem different. Every time you look into his eyes, his scleras always seem darker. His amber irises glow brighter.  _ ‘Am I just losing my mind? Have I fallen for him that easily?’  _

 

Another night of drinking and conversing with the charming Chancellor. However this time, he sat closer to you and would occasionally brush his fingers against your skin giving you chills. He would look at you in such a caring yet predatory way. 

 

“My dear Y/N, I have had such wonderful nights with you. I truly wish I could stay, but I will be leaving Lucis tomorrow. I must set sail for Accordo.”

“Oh, is everything alright?”   _ ‘Please stay. How can I make him understand how I feel?’ _

Ardyn chuckled and caressed your cheek with the back of his hand. “Everything is going according to plan. I must be there for the final arrangements.”

“Is it too much for me to say that I wish you didn’t have to leave?” He moved his chair closer to you and put his left arm around your shoulders.

“Not at all, sweetheart. I would love to continue having these fun nights, but I would also love something else…” Your breath hitched as he rested his right hand on your inner thigh, slowly moving it towards your center. “Something more personal.” 

“W-would you like to come to my apartment?”  _ ‘What am I doing?! I can’t stop myself. I want him. I need him.’ _

“I’d love to.” You could swear his eyes flashed bright for a second, but that didn’t matter. Ardyn was coming home with you.

He stood up and paid for your drinks before taking your hand and walking outside. It was rare for cold weather in Lestallum, so you shivered as you stepped outside. Ardyn noticed and removed his large coat and gently placed it over you. 

“Thank you. It’s really cold tonight.” You smiled and hugged his arm as you began walking.

“You’re very welcome, but I have other ways to warm you up, dear.” His voice sounded a bit lower, but it only made you ache for his touch even more.

You arrived at your apartment and you quickly unlocked the door and walked inside. 

“You have good taste in decorations. It’s a very welcoming environment.” 

“Thanks. Although I never have any guests. You’re the first one here.” 

“I feel so special now. Thank you for allowing me entry into your peaceful home. Now, back to what we were talking about.” Ardyn approached you slowly, like a predator ready to strike its prey. The scent of his cologne making your head spin before feeling his left arm around your back and right hand caressing your cheek. “You’re such a strong yet fragile creature. You know my position in the Empire but you do not seem to fear me.” He ghosted his lips on yours as he spoke. The smell of cologne and alcohol driving you insane, you were sure your panties were already very wet. “I have waited so long for someone like you. Allow me to make you mine at least for one night.” He pressed his lips to yours passionately as he pulled you tighter against him. You wrapped your arms around him and ran your fingers through his hair. He gracefully picked you up and carried you to your bedroom, never once parting the kiss. You hesitated but needed to break the kiss to breathe, but soon continued with a more primal kiss, his tongue dancing with your own and invading your mouth. You unbuttoned his shirt and ran your hand across his chest. As you felt a large scar near his heart, you heard a low growl coming from him. Black liquid began pouring from his eyes and mouth and dark markings appeared on his chest. He ripped off your top and bra and your heart began racing as you saw his eyes changing from white and amber to black and gold. The glow from your dreams had become a reality and your heart was racing, both from arousal and fear. 

“What are you…?”

“Are you afraid of me now? Will you run away?”

_ ‘WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RUN AWAY! HE’S A DAEMON! HE WILL KILL YOU!’   _ “No. I’m not afraid. I won’t run away.” You pulled his shirt off and kissed his the markings on his chest, feeling low growls coming from within him. “I want you Ardyn.” You nipped and kissed his neck while undoing his belt and pants. “I need you.” You dropped to your knees and pulled his pants and underwear down. You gasped at the sight of his cock as it was a lot bigger than you expected. You gripped his thick shaft and stroked it slowly while kissing the tip, earning a hiss from the Chancellor. His glowing orbs watching your every move. You smirked and picked up the pace, licking up and down the shaft before taking his length deep into your mouth, arousal building up inside you watching how quickly you had him panting. He ran his fingers through your hair and threw his head back, hissing and moaning in pleasure. You yelped as his grip on your hair tightened and he pulled you up before pushing you onto the bed. He climbed over you and wrapped his fingers around your neck. 

“You did a good job, but tonight, you’re mine.” The low growls that came from him and the thoughts of what he would do to you had you shuddering. He stood up and pulled you pants and panties off. Ardyn took a step back and gasped in adoration as you felt his gaze all over your bare body. “Y/N, you’re beautiful. Since we met, I have yearned for this moment. The moment to finally feel you.” He ran his hands up and down your legs, spreading them and squeezing your inner thighs. He got down on his knees and pulled your legs over his shoulders. “The moment to finally taste you.” A soft mewl escaped your lips as his tongue travelled from your left thigh to your right before landing on your throbbing nub, running circles around before sucking on it and reaching up to squeeze your plump breasts. You let out content moans and look down at him. He let go of your mounds and parted your sex before teasing your entrance with his tongue.He lapped at your juices and plunged his tongue into your heat, savoring all of you. You pant and whimper as you succumb to him. He pinches and rubs your swollen clit as you feel two fingers sliding into you. Your breath hitches and you let out desperate moans as he curls his fingers inside you and massages your wet sex. “The moment to watch you writhing in pleasure and pain from my touch.” You squirm and let out eager moans as you near your climax. “Now, cum for me, Y/N. Show me how much you’re enjoying this.” Your breathing quickens and you throw your head back as you scream out Ardyn’s name accompanied by wanton moans and whimpers. He licks up your essence and lets out a low, satisfied chuckle. “You did perfect, Y/N. Allow me to reward you.” 

You’re barely controlling your breathing when you feel his body over you, he holds your face in his hands and kisses you deeply, moaning into you as you taste yourself on his lips. He teases your entrance with his thick, hard member. You run your fingers through his hair and look into his glowing golden orbs. You inhale sharply as he rams his large, wet cock into you and begins pounding you, grunting and moaning into your neck while biting and sucking, making sure to leave marks. You dug your nails into his back as he thrust faster and harder, but your heart began to race as he wrapped his fingers around your neck, a lot more black liquid dripping from his eyes and mouth as he growls and hisses. Arousal and fear control you, desperate moans and cries leaving you and he fucks you uncontrollably. In one swift movement, he flips you over, forcing you on all fours while still inside you. He keeps one hand on your neck tight while the other pulls your hair, holding you up against his chest. Heavy breathing, needy grunts and moans, and skin slapping against each other are all that you hear. Ardyn lets go of your hair and begins pinching and rubbing your bundle of nerves and you near your next climax. His movements become erratic as he puts more pressure on your neck and snarls. “Y/N! Cum for me! Now!” Your eyes roll to the back of your head and you throw your head back, arching your back as you scream his name repeatedly, you walls tightening around his throbbing, aching member. He lets out low, rough moans and grunts, cries out your name and bites down hard on your shoulder as he releases his seed inside you. You remain in the same position several minutes, waiting for your breathing and heart to slow down, both sweating and panting messes. “You were amazing, beautiful.” Ardyn releases his grip on you and pulls out. He takes your hand and helps you to the shower. Your mind is still fuzzy from the events that occurred until you look up and notice that he’s no longer possessed by the darkness. You reach up and caress his cheek and smile as he gives in to your touch. 

“Ardyn, please stay.” He leans down and kisses you before putting a finger to your lips. 

“Shhh. Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

After washing up and having him help you get dressed and get to bed, he lies next to you and pulls you on top of him. You’re too exhausted to say anything, but you don’t want him to leave.  _ ‘Please stay. Don’t leave me. Please…” _ The last thing you remember is hearing his husky, rough chuckle before seeing a flash of red and feeling a sharp pain in your back.  _ ‘What?! No! W-why?... I can’t… he lied… brother… I’m sorry…’   _ Your eyes opened wide as a single tear fell before you closing them and taking your last breath.

“You fell too easily, but you did a magnificent job. I’ll make sure your brother hears that you died an honorable death. Goodbye, my dear, and thank you for a lovely time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend that dragged me further down into Ardyn hell. YOU CAUSED THIS. <3  
> I've also learned that I can't write happy endings. I LIVE FOR ANGST. I'm not sorry. I hope you enjoyed!  
> I will be writing other stories with happy endings. I promise.  
> This was for Ardyn. He doesn't give me the happy vibe. But I still love him.


End file.
